1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a press apparatus and tool apparatus for working a sketch, strip material or a long material (such as, for example, a coiled material), while transferring them in a longitudinal direction.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
A conventional press apparatus for long material, in which a workpiece of a sketch, strip material or a long material, such as a coiled material, is transferred in a longitudinal direction to be worked, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. SHO 57-10634 and SHO 60-20096, is known. Such a press apparatus usually has two tool units that include punches and dies. The two tool units are operated simultaneously, or one of them is selected for working while a workpiece of the sketch, strip material (or long material) is transferred progressively at the same pitch in the longitudinal direction.
Another conventional press apparatus that eliminates a cumbersome data setting and allows press working having a high efficiency and high precision, and permitting a flexible production, is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 9-201632.
Because the above discussed press apparatus has only two tool units, only two hole shapes, for example, for a product (work) can be selected. Thus, the above discussed press apparatus cannot accommodate a plurality of shapes. Further, a progressive feeding at the same pitch for working prevents substantially increasing the size of a product, thus limiting the size of the product to be produced. Further, when one tool unit is selected, a stroke between a striking position and a non-striking position should be provided by a dimension of a struck surface. The large size of the struck surface makes the stroke larger, preventing a high-speed operation.
Further, the above discussed press apparatus does not provide for the prioritizing and arranging of tools. Thus, an operator must select required tools and determine the order and positions of the tools, which reduces the operating speed and efficiency of the press apparatus.